Amber apocolapse: dawn
by Sdarkynecro
Summary: Create your own OC and join Justin on his fight to become the champion and beat the BS outta team Amber!
1. Enter the Justin

Hi guys. This is a fanfic that requires two things:reviews and OCs from you. This is part one of the trilogy: Amber.(I got this idea from cardfight vanguards Amber Dragon series. I do not own pokemon,just my characters. Now without further ado...start reading

Amber, apocalypse.:Dawn  
Justin's POV  
"Damn..." I whined as I fell out of the top bunk. It's a dreary day in the Escarad region. At least I'll be able to start my pokemon journey today, I thought. Time to get ready. Pulling on a red sweater and a white vest over my shirt, I tie a red headband on below my blonde hair that keeps on sticking up in front of me. Finally grabbing my blade and clipping onto my belt, I head down stairs as I grab a backpack with everything I'll ever need.

"Hi mum." I greeted as I sat at the table."where's dad?"" Oh, you know your father, he's probably at the gym in Avule town."comes the usual reply. It's true. Dad's a steel-type gym usually gets many challengers. Wolfing down the scrambled eggs, I head towards the door while mum washes the dishes." Bye!" I call out as I pull on my sneakers. Clipiing on my roller skates, I skate towards the entrance to the town, where professor angsana's lab is located.(I almost considered using professor papaya/strong).

Zigzagging past trainers and pokemon alike , I reach his lab in about a minute. Magmavode town IS quite small. I push past the doors and skate in when I hear a scream next to me.

My first reaction is to spin to the source of the sound,my hand tightening around the hilt of my blade, starting to unsheathe it when I notice that it is just a chatot. Feeling silly, I sheath my sword and walk on past bizarre machinery, containing numerous brightly -coloured liquids."Ah,Justin, there you are. Ok... I think I 've got just the right pokemon for you."professor angsana says. She has deep red hair, and is wearing a blue shirt and jeans under her messy and ruffled lab coat. Her sharp, lightning blue eyes seem to have a twinkle to them that unnerves me.  
"Come over here," she told me."Alrighty, who do you want:electrode,vaporeon or Claydol?"

;Hmm...this is a hard one between electrode and Claydol. I was about to pick claydol when I noticed the vaporeon's sad dejected eyes. He must have been a starter before. Maybe he hasn't ever been picked. Upon thinking this, my emotion won over, and I picked up vaporeon.

"I want this 1" I say to a surprised looking professor."Ok... That's different. But any way go on your pokemon journey.P.S here is an early birthday present. It's a dragonair that for some strange reason lacks the genetic info to evolve any further. Now bye!" The prof raises an eye brow as she speaks.

"Alright! I now have 2 new pokemon! Now I just have to make it to lake chlorodisk and I can have my first gym battle! Time to meet my new team members. Releasing vaporeon and dragonair, I smile as vaporeons eyes widen as she accepts the reality: she has been picked as a starter."Alright. I know you don't know me and may not trust me, but I am Justin and I'm your trainer so let's try to get along...ok? Now what should I name you two? Uh...how about dasani and Reyes respectively, vaporeon and dragonair?" I ask them. They both nod. Suddenly, without warning, they bound forward and give me a hug. Surprised, I hug them back. They are my new team members, after all.

Alright, that's one chapter...DOWN. For your OC,PM me and state the following in it:

Appearance: hair, clothes,facial...etc

Weapons/trademark items.

Pokemon(he/she can like his/her pokemon)

Personality

Name

And that's all. R&amp;R  
*jumps on garchomps back and speeds off*


	2. Reyes and team amber

**Hi guys! I'm sorry about last chapter, Fanfiction lagged out or some of thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I only own Justin and his pokemon team. I am still accepting OCs. So please review!hope you enjoyed chapter 1. This will have a battle scene. Also, PM me to Gove me ideas on what to do for my story!**

**Justin:uh... Let's get on with it.**

**Me: Ok ...chapter 2 starts now.**

Reyes' POV

I don't believe it. I have finally gotten a trainer. I know many trainers catch pokemon of my species as they want a dragonite and probably won't take me along just because of my in ability to evolve. It's like Dasani. She always gets undermined by electrode and claydol, who have superior moves to her. If only trainers knew what she could do. As I hug Justin, I analyze him at the same time. He has sticky-up blonde hair, dimples and has pale, whitish skin. He wears a red jumper and a white best, and for some reason, carries a blade hang ing off by his belt. But what startled me the most was his eyes. They were a _startling_ lime-green, unlike the usual brown iris of the residents of this town. Some thing about this boy was special, and I knew it.**(Can you guess the future relationship?)**

" I see you guys are warning up to me already. That's good, 'cause we're going to need a lot of trust to beat the champion, Ichiro!" Justin tells us with a warm smile. Ok... So he has the same goal as any other trainer. That's one ordinary thing about him...

As we walk(or in my case, slither) to the gates of the city,I notice people at Justin. "Why are people staring?" I asked but it just came out as bits of my name._Urgh... I wish I could speak English. This is so frustrating, for Giratina's sake!_"uh...you're embarrassed by the staring at me because you think it's because I picked you two? Actually no, it's because I'm gym leader's kid. So no need to feel embarrassed."

_I facepalm myself with my tail(tailpalm?) As I think about how clueless he seems. Arceus,he's cute lik- WAIT! This is pokephilia! I have to keep this under control!_

_Maybe this is right to like him?_a small voice in my head voices out.

S-shut up! Let's not continue this and that's that! I whisper, too soft for anyone to hear. As Justin walks on,, oblivious to the hurricane of thoughts in my head,we walk through the tall grass of route 31 as (surprisingly), no pokemon attack us. I'm about to carry on when Justin suddenly, stops, causing me to bump into him.

"Something's wrong... No pokemon are attacking which means one thing... We're being followed! Reyes, dragonbreath! Dasani, ice beam!" He yelled, grabbing the hilt of his I let out a beam of orange energy in the General direction of a rustling of leaves, examining fired a beam of ice opposite me.

"argh! Shoot!there goes my plan to steal his new pokemon, AMBBEEERRR!" he yells. That's another thing I never under stand about humans. How they always manage to give away vital info by accident."steal my pokemon? Fat chance. They're my partners and you can't make me, even with that tazer that you're trying to hide." These words shook me and greatly moved me as I turned and dasani, and I could've sworn I saw a tear.

I caught Justin's eye and there was no mistakening the meaning in his eyes._Go on, I'll buy you some time._ all this did was make sure I stayed with him, I didn't want the only one who cared for me to die. Then I'd go back to being alone. Again...

Fury welling up inside me, I fired a Dragon breath at the weirdly dressed man. I only just took notice of his clothes. He wears an orange shirt with red bermufas and a big "A" in blue.

Justin's POV.

As the Dragon breath hits the guy right in the chest. I seize the opportunity and unsheath my sword,br singing it in a slash across the man's back. "Argh... Damn you! Liepard, shadow ball, quilava, smoke screen" he cries as blood starts seeping from the wound as I try to pursue him, but the shadow ball knocks me out, and I feel claws digging into my side...

**What on earth is happening, R&amp;R!*hugs reyes and dasani***


	3. New friends, new adventures!

**Hi guys, what's up! This chapter will have new. OCs. Oh and I am still accepting OCs. Now put your hands together for marine094,jamailmckinzie , blade5678 and lucariofan, who have mysteriously teleported in to my imaginary base in Alaska.**

**Lucario:uh... That would be my fault...**

**me:never mind. Just keep reading! Oh, and the OC slots are running out fast! Be sure to review and PM me!**

Dasani's POV

I watch in horror as the liepard takes Justin out and continues to assault him."DAMN YOU!"I tell as I use ice beam and hit the liepard straight in the chest, freezing it. But my main concern, is Justin, bounding over me, and Reyes are relieved to see that Justin isn't to badly wounded, but has just been scratched a little bit. Creating an aqua ring, I form an aqua ring around Justin's wounds. On the other hand, Justin is out, COLD. He probably won't wake up until hours later, and who knows, more grunts might come.

I'm wondering if Justin can fit in a POKEBALL when I hear a voice."hey there little one. Let me help you." Looking up, I immedistley flinch. There Is a trainer, wearing a black,frayed shirt and jeans and has grayish shoes. He has aviator sunglasses(hey, it's to make him look badass)and is riding on a dirt bike . By his side are a frolass and a ninetails, who I presume have been in their pokeballs. Like their trainer, they seem amiable enough...but radiate an aura of power. They both seem more powerful than the pokemon in magmavode town. His messy black hair seems to add to his feeling of danger, like he has been used to fights. By his user hangs a scythe on a chain:a kusarigama.

"come on. I can bring you to the next town. It's not to far away." he says. I realise our best option is to follow this guy. He could be safety hazard,or a guardian angel. Giving Reyes a hesitant nod, I walk towards him...

Justin's POV

"Urgh... I groan as I clutch my side, getting up. All I remember is the liepard attacking me before I blacked out...a nd then I'm waking up in a pokecentre.

"Ah, good you're awake."my head turns To the source of the sound, and I find myself face to face with coal strokes, an neighbour of mine who used to stay at magmavode before he moved out."Coal. Long time, no see." I grin. Suddenly,I am tackled by Reyes and dasani, as they give me a me a puzzled look, I explain the situation to dasani and Reyes. They are so cute like that...W-WAIT, that's pokephilia, I can't think like that!

"thanks coal... Say, what city are we in? " I ask curiously."we're in Krieger city.(pronounced as CRY-GER)" he responds. My jaw drops."B-b-but it that's two cities away! How did we get so far from route...argh, I can't remember!" I mutter ,frustrated making Reyes giggle a little bit.

?POV

"Damn it... I will kill you, Armageddon, you hear me, I will kill you!" I growl, savagely shaking the bars of my cell. I can't teleport my way out here, and on top of that, I don't have any thing on me but my meta mask and my mega ring. I can only hope that some one will be able to find dragonite. By the time I realise it coming , it'd too late.

The zoroark's claws strike me across the chest, and I go down.

"sorry...lucario and pikachu..."

THE NEXT DAY

Reyes POV

"Oh, yeah, Justin, Reyes picked this up yesterday." The creepy guy,coal strokes, says to Justin, passing him the obsidian-black earpiece I picked up yesterday." Ah, ok. Let's see what it does..."Justin murmurs, fiddling about with it.

"So what does it do?" I ask curiously, as Justin fixes it to his , Justin freezes."Reyes... Did you just say that?"he asks, puzzling me. "uh... Yeah," I respond l, but it comes out as bits of my name ."GUYS, I think we got a pokemon translat-"whatever Justin wants to say, I never get to here it.

Because a raging ,heavily scarred and wounded Dragonite comes thrashing out from the bushes, her eyes full of terror. I'm about to use dragonbreath when i see her eyes. They are a startling orange,like mine...but I it can't be..."Sister..." I mumble ,horrified as she slumps to the ground,fainting.


	4. The mysterious dragonite

**Hi guys, I'm back after a while AND... Let's start the st-WHAT THE HELL!**

**Marine094:uh... We're back.**

**Me: I know, that dammit, but how the hell did u get here! We're on the Astro megaship from power rangers, for arceus'sake!**

**W. R. Winter: we built a portal. Hey, what does this do? **

**Me:oh, crap don't touch-**

**(Astro megaship justs transforms into astro megazord as a Monster mysteriously appears.)**

**Me: craps. Alright ... Oh, and BTW, I am not accepting OCs at the moment cause I have WAYYYYY too many. Wait another 4 chapters or so. Unless it's an enemy OC.**

**(uses astro megazord gun to blast into prices of ********.)**

**Blade5678:how on earth do you get this stuff?**

**Me:uh... Because I'm a power ranger?(shows him morpher).as I was saying, Let the story start!**

**Marine, siphon and w. and blade5678:YEAHH!**

Dragonite's POV.

When i wake up, my body feels strangely devoid of pain, before I look up and see myself in a pokemon I remember what happened to dark."Dark!"I yelp, causing lucario and pikachu to wake up.

"Where are we?" Pikachu questions,rubbing his eyes, as lucario freezes and whispers,"oh, no oh,no oh,no... What happened to dark..."

I try my best to keep my emotions down as I stammer,"We're in a pokemon centre... As for dark... I just brought us to the woods and collapsed and next thing I know, were hear... "My voice drifts off as I spot _her._

"Sister...you're still alive..."I whisper nervously as my sister, a dragonair glares at me ."So are you, it seems"she growls, filling me with guilt and fear.

"Dragonite, who is this dragonair and why is she looking at you like that?"pikachu asks as a human walks through the door and picks up my sister and says"Reyes,do you know these guys?"

_Ok...so my sister's new name is Reyes and she has a trainer that is not_ Jake...

"T-the dragonair named Reyes is my sister who i-I...abandoned..." I just manage to choke out that last word as I avoid Reyes' gaze.

"Reyes, before we ask anything, I'd like to hear about your past. This pokemon translator seems to be working." The human winks, which seems to calm my sister down.

Taking a deep breath, I cut her off."Well... It goes like this."

_Past._

_Reyes and I were sisters. We used to belong to a trainer by the name of Jake. Jake was a power-hungry kind of trainer that constantly abused and injured us, all because I wasn't string enough and Reyes couldn't evolve. He used to whip us and punished us dearly whenever we lost a battle. As if that weren't bad enough, the other pokemon, a salamance and a drudddigon constantly tormented us, putting us through were always at the bottom of the group, never the strongest, never good enough to meet his standard._

_For That, he constantly got the other pokemon to use Dragon claw on us until we fainted...we were always living in fear...I still have the scars on my back. All I could do was to stay strong for my sister, I was her only comfort._

_But one day, when Jake started to get druddigon to use Dragon pulse,I snapped and I fled To th_e woods, and kept on going I finally collapsed from exhaustion. There, my trainer found me and took me in. I was overjoyed.

_However, I have been plagued with nightmares of Reyes ever since. I truly forgot her and was sure Jake would vent his temper on you, and kill you. I had no idea what happened to you. I'm sorry..._

Present.

I finish the story, close to tears as I remember every single 's a shocked silence until ligation speaks up" Dragonite... Why didn't you ever tell us?"I...I..."It just becomes to much for me and I break down in tears as a vaporeon enters the room.

"Justin, coal says he's going off and... What just happened?"she asks.

"Nothing. You're just in time just sit in listen..."Reyes responds bitterly.

_Past._

_it's true. When you ran away, he didn't exactly take it smashed the pokeball, and then decided to chain me to a stake, and he oboe removed the chain during battles. He hurt me more, and made me work harder than I ever did. In top of that, I was depressed. That my sister abandoned me. That I had nothing left. That there was no one who cared for me._

_After one unsuccessful battle, Jake continuously hit ne, and got his other pokemon to injure me. He threatened to push me off a gorgr, and I couldn't care less then . I was ready to jump into the gorge when professor angsana spotted this, and protected Mr, and freed me from Jake. By then,I finally felt happy ever since you abandoned me._

_After weeks , I finally was healed of my scars, but you, sister, had left me an emotional scar. You plunged Mr into hopelessness, and I never forgot that feeling.I never once ever thought of forgiving you...you coward._

By now, Reyes was quivering with rage and fear, and was crying as justin(the human... I think) tried to calm her down.

Finally, Justin managed to calm her down and she just stood there, glaring at me as I hung my head with shame.

Dasani's POV.

Reyes .. I never knew. This was your past?no wonder you used to be so shy."Ok... But who on earth is this dark you were talking about?what happened to him?"Justin asks.

By now, the lucario in the corner finally speaks up.

"Dark is our trainer. He took us in and hates people like Jake. He also has amazing powers, and was a mad science experiment, and like pikachu here, got out. We noticed a bunch of people called team Amber who wears orange clothes with an A on them. We attacked their base in this city but .. the co-leaders, armeggedon and epidemic intercepted us and we were badly injured...and dark was captured. So please. Can you help us get him out?"

"Well... We're going to need a lot more people the-"

"Just leave that to me. My name is Wolf Winters and this is Carlson and nate and this is siphon"

**Ooh...major plot development... And seven new characters...OMGS!**

**(A monster called Diabolical appears and is immune to all my attacks when every body else in the delta megazord combines, forming the Castro delta megazord.)**

**Me:guys, am I glad to see you. Now let's, kick,ass .**

**(Throws own fists at him and diabolical explodes)**

**Alright. The next chapter will take a while. Sdarkynecro, signing off!**


	5. You decide what to name this

**Hi guys, what's up! It's sdarkynecro and here we have a new before you ask how long I will take to post,Let me first say i will take up up to 14 days before I can post it. Now we can start the chapter! I'm sorry, BTW. I m having exams so of course there was a horribly long wait.**

**W. R .Winters :YAAAAAYYYYY!**

**Marine094: argh!Where are we!?**

**elementalsnivy:some where above cloud level...**

**Me: how the **** did you get HERE?**

**Blade5678:we used teleport while flying and...TADA!**

**Marine094:I was sparring with Winters we saw a big blue and silver ship above us and decided to check it out. Say, whose vaporeon is this?**

**Me:uh... Dasani ,here. Have an Oran berry if you're hungry. The ship was the astro megaship and this is my private little cottage on top of the clouds, held by the earth's shadow that's why we haven't hit the ground and died.**

**Jamailmckinzie: chapter 5,start!**

**Everyone:YAAAAY!**

Lucario's POV

Alright. At least we have a plan to rescue dark. I see the people who have just arrived . There are four of them, each one bizarre but slightly the front stands a man, whose hair is messy and white, like the rest of his clothes besides his blue his white pants hangs a katana, with white ribbons at the end. But why would he need to wear a scarf in this weather?it's autumn only. In his shoulder sits a petite eevee, trying to hinder behind her trainer's guy's aura feels like a leader's one.

Next to him is a slightly taller man with black shoes,jacket,shorts and an olive green shirt. By his side stands a female glaceon, who seems to be nuzzling him._She must like him a_ lot. Behind him is an M16,strapped to his back.

Behind him are two other trainers.

The third person,however is enormous. Yes about two metres tall, with a black leather jacket with gold trimmings and a mew-shaped pendant and has reddish hair his eyes reddish, and sunk in and the other is blue and normal. He seems to be a little...intimidating.

The last one of the four wears a black shirt and blue jeans with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder, and has a mischievous grin on his face.

"Ok... Just pass me a map of the building, though I can say this. You're gonna need one man inside the base before we can-" the blonde haired boy, Justin speaks up, for some reason unsurprisingly.

However, as he speaks he is cut off by the man with white clothes, wolf. No problem. Here. A map. Our spy, will eventa's been studying the base day and night, while getting inside information. Problem is, I don't see how we can infiltrate it. There are snipers at the top of the tower and they use berserk pokemon. They have a kecleons all over the place too."

After several minutes, the Blondie, Justin snaps his fingers and says,"Alright, I got it. Get will to hypnotize some one with a psychic Type pokemon and then get that guy to blow up one but of the building. While everyone is rushing there, we can sneak in. I can go rescue dark, but one of you hast to come with me. I'm just a new trainer, and I don't have much battle experience."

I nod my head, thinking about it and seeing if there are much loopholes. Eventually, I realize that this has a good 56 percent chance of working out.

The next day.

Carlson(the second one)'s POV.

I'm a wreck. Today, we begin the assault on the krieger base of team amber. It's not the battle that scares me. It's what might happen to glaceon. I really really really don't want her to get hurt. She likes me,and I know it.

I mean, we've done loads of raids and assaults before in the SWAT team,me and this is massive. There are much more flaws in the plan. anything can go wrong. we only have 6 people, including will. Team plasma has about 250 people in there.

"Gla?"

"oh,hi glaceon. You okay?" I greet her as she bounds onto my lap.

"Gla." I don't need a pokemon translator to know that she's worried about me stressing over today.

"It's ok. I'm just worried over today. I don't want you to get hurt, but there just way too many people to take down. I really don't likemthis plan. It's got a lot of flaws and..and..."I break off, but glaceon gets the message. Soon, I'm heading down to wolf's room and the plan starts now.

Justin's POV.

An explosion tears through the team amber base as we approach it. Coming in through the fire exit, we come face to face with an amber grunt. I'm about to attack him when Wolf says,"Will, take off that goddamn uniform already."

Will gives me a wink and then rips off the uniform,which he was wearing over a striped gray shirt and some gray jeans.

Will, I find out,is an ever cheerful kind of guy who seems to be a brilliant fighter and is always ready for a battle. Kinda like a daredevil.

We hard up a flight of stairs to the holding cells where Dark is being kept when a burst of fire explodes between us, splitting us up, and I'm left with Will and isn't good._  
_

And as it turns out,My day just gets send out our full team,my Dasani and Reyes, Carlson's glaceon and Will's gardevoir,sylveon,braxien and axew.

Then, I see him.

**Elementalsnivy:Sdarky,WTF?**

**me:ah...sorry guys. Trust me though, the next chapter will have more fighting and battles, but for now...just work with me. I just got Pokemon X and I'm trying to finish it ASAP.**

**Marine094:ok... Hey, what's this?(points to big flashing sign.)**

**me:oh, this is a new section. Just try it!**

**Q:what is the name of the Pokemon that you first have to ride on in kalos to get to a certain area?**

**hint:think of a cave. Maybe it glitters.**

_put your answer in the review. SdarkyNecro,signing off._


	6. Justin:no chapter? Sdarky,WTF?

_**hello, dear readers of amber apocolapse:dawn.**_

_**I apologise for the wait, cuz' I don't have much time to publish stuff, so I don't think I can update rather often. On the other hand, i'll try to write longer chapters. Now for good news! OCs Are now available , so start rolling in the OC requests...in the REVIEWS. Also, random question, what is your favourite eeveelution? Pls put it in your OC request.**_

_**Have a nice day, in SdarkyNecro, signing out.**_


	7. Freeing dark

**Hiya folks ,sorry for the long wait! I have been playing pokemon ****lately...so that left me with less fanfic time! Now a question for alot of you:what was your pokémon team when you beat the champion?(Hey, i'm quite curious here) In case you were thinking, NO, I did NOT use vaporeon( couldn't find that #$*ing eevee until i beat the champion thrice-then again,there's only a 5%-10% chance...but still...).**

**Reyes,Dasani and Justin:Yay! A new chapter!**

**Carlson and Marine094 and glaceon: wait a minute? Where's Siphon and Wolf? I thought they were the strongest among the group of 4?**

**Me:How did you guys get here? I'm outside the beach cave from: ****_Skies in or darkness. _Anyway,****On with the chapter, and...**

**I don't own pokemon!Just my OC!**

Will's POV.

Well this is bad. Armageddon is here. I thought he meant to be at the other end of the base,where wolf and the others are. Our luck is reeeeally trolling us.

"Armaggedon."i speak clearly

"Will. So you were a spy? No wonder you were so talented."he replies. He's definitely Lysandre's cousin. They both share the same blood-red hair, the same orange iris, the same pale, chalky skin tone.

However, there are still some differences. Unlike his brother,He wears a stark white robe, and his hair sticks down and how's the pokemon translator on his ear._there were only was lucky to catch a grunt who was bringing it to chaos._

"You have to choices. You can either join us,or die in combat."Armageddon sneers.

"Join you? Forget it. Glaceon, ice beam!"Carlson snarls.

But before the attack can reach him, Armageddon releases his houndoom and zweilous at us.

_crap._

_"zweilous, dragon pulse!"_

_"Braxien,light screen!"_

The beam of dragonic energy hit the screen and pushed braxien back, but she just tried to reinforce the defensive barrier.

"Sylveon, Gardevoir, moonblast!" I yelled as Justin's vaporeon used scald against the houndoom.

The image of the moon was cast against the ceiling as they ballasted zweilous, and he was hit but didn't go down.

Unfortunately for us, a squadron of grunts just happened to pass this way, and then all hell broke loose.

Carlson's POV

as the grunts decided to send out several sandshews and oddishes, I got glaceon to use blizzard on them as I took out my M16 and shot at Armageddon. Before the bullets could reach him, though, the bullets are incinerated by( you guessed it!) incinerate, and Armageddon just smirks as he walks off.

I'm about to run after him when I notice Justin running towards the cells, accompanied by his pokemon as I remember why we're here.

To rescue dark drifter.

I run after Justin with dark's pokemon behind me.

**TIME LAPSE.(involving one dead zoroark, fifteen unconscious and 4 dead grunts and one turkey hamburger )((((all right, that was kinda daft but hey, i'm hungry! ))))**

**Lucario's POV**

"Dark!" Dragonite cried as she crushed dark with a bear hug. Wow. Justin's plan actually worked.

"Thanks, guys. Now, who are YOU TWO?" Dark said suspiciously at Justin and Carlson.

"Cheery guy." Justin muttered as I tried to explain the situation. After finally getting the idea of what was happening, dark nodded his head and said" thanks for helping my pokemon, but bye. I've got stuff to do."

_I know that Dark doesn't trust people but then again, he should've been a bit friendlier..._

After getting all dark's stuff, I asked him outside a few questions.

"Dark, why didn't you just teleport out?"

Dark took a while to think and replied," I can't figure out why, it's like I couldn't use my powers in the cell."

"Huh...ok, so, what're we doing now?"

"Yeah, what?"

"We pay a visit to _her."_

Pikachu narrowed his eyes."ugh...do we haffta? I still hurt from our last battle against her."

"Yah, cuz. ...just go with it."

"Pikachu, just listen to dark." Dragonite whispered.

"Dammit, fine. If I didn't know you better, I'd swear you have a crush on her."

"Shut up."

**Time lapse again! Hooray, and chicken nuggets with BBQ sauce! And curry flavoured fires!*nom nom... * _ **

**At the nearby McDonalds. ...**

**Will's POV**

"Hey, Carlson. Wolf's on the phone. He says he wants us tovstay with that kid Justin and take care of him because he holds a lot of promise."

"Oh, ok." Carlson responds, digging into some French fries. With that, I walk over to Justin and say," hey, kid you ok? Now, I had you want to challenge the hym leader?"

"Yeah. I heard that she's a grass type user named Leaf."Justin nods.

"Well,2 things. First, she was the girlfriend of the champion, Red. Second, she's really really seeing you're at a disadvantage. .. you're gonna need a new pokemon." I tell him

"Hold up." Justin says, a frown on his brow."She _was _his girlfriend?"

"That's besides the point. Now my idea is that you catch another pokemon, because you're clearly at a disadvantage. "

"Fine."

With that, I passed him some nest balls,and headed towards the pokemon centre.

**Another chapter bites the dust. I'm so...so...so sorry for the long wait. Gods,forgive me for it please. I'd like to thank all the peeps for the OC requests.**

**now for story analysis:**

**1) dark goes off to see some one. But who? And what about his past?**

**2) what had happened to wolf?**

**3) why on earth did red And leaf break up?**

**4)what pokemon will Justin catch? This is another question. Clue: it's a fire type from gen1 and gen 2 put that answer in the review.**

**thank you, guys and this is sdarkynecro signing off for dasani and Reyes**


	8. again with the message?

**hi folks. I'm sorry to tell you guys this buuuttt... the pokemon I picked was actually supposed to have the description" can be caught in gens 2 and 3! That doesn't mean you were wrong tho. But I definitely would not pick magmar because well. ..**

**"****_Hey look everyone! Magmar's got a BUTT on his head!"_**

**_-jwhitz_**

**But some random guest aactu-MMMMMMPPPHHH**

**Justin: god dammit, Sdarky S.T.F.U!*punches me across the face**

**Me:ok, ok! Now today, we have a good ol' GYM fight. So... who'd ya think will win this battle ?nahahahaha. OObviously justin will-**

**Siphon:*punches me in the back***

**Me: f***ing hell. ...ok... so pls go to my profile page to help me vote for justin's future flying pokemon!**

**TakenPenNames &amp;Marine094: Yay!**

**me: but before that, a word of thanks to...**

**Marine094, for his OC and support**

**Jamailmckinzie, for his OC and support.**

**Lucariofan3, for his OCs, advice anD support**

**Siphon117, for his OC..**

**W. , for the inspiration and OC.**

**Blade456, for the OC,**

** TakenPenNames, for the support,**

**Elementalsnivy, for the OC and support,**

**and last but not least, the 530 of you who read this!**


	9. don't hurt me

**Alright, now after some thinking, I've come to a stupid, but reasonable conclusion: I'm cancelling the fic and i'm gonna rewrite it. Now,before you kill me, or let your blizzard( it's super effective, wow lol) hit me in the chest, let me defend my self:**

first of all, I don't like how the chapters went on earlier.

**I don't have enough time.**

**Justin's in my head, raging about, making me stressed**

**I have new school, which means I have a lot more home work.**

Now let me get this straight:the fic you have been reading, was written by a 12-16 year old. He just wrote it to comfort himself and promises to rewrite it, just in a matter of when. Until then, please, stay tuned. for the last time, goodbye.(gunshot)

**BTW, DONT SEND ME NEW OCs the old ones will still be featured.**


End file.
